


Thunderbirds Are Go

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Original Character(s), one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: A series of one shots that are too small/don't fit anywhere else.





	1. Piggyback

“Argh,” Nibs grunted, as she adjusted her position. “This is ridiculous.”

“Just keep going,” Scott replied. “You’re almost there. I’m sorry, usually I’d be the one on the bottom.”

“I know, I know…” Nibs mumbled as she kept going.

“Almost there, if that rock hadn’t come loose I wouldn’t have twisted my ankle…”

“And I wouldn’t be giving you a piggyback…”


	2. Share of the Pizza

Nibs and John looked at each other across the table, a pizza box between them, the last slice of pizza.

“Why do they always slice the pizza into odds?”

“Because they want to watch the world burn,” John gave a small smile, before going to the kitchen, getting a knife and cutting the slice in half.


	3. Play It Again Virge.

Virgil was playing the piano, Gordon was sitting by the pool, listening to the melody. He recognised the tune, it was one of Dad’s favourite pieces.

Gordon wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, Virgil hadn’t played the piece in ages.

Gordon got up and walked up to Virgil, standing by the piano has the piece came to an end. “Haven’t heard that one in a long time..” 

“I thought...it was time…”

Gordon nodded, Virgil took a deep breath. “I wanted to practice it again, in case I forgot…”

“I doubt you’ll ever forget that one.”


	4. Tainted Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with the Night Sky.

It was John's worst nightmare, he had been home from TB5, on the Island. He had been down on Earth for a day and it was starting to vex him, he couldn't think, every step was a wobble, Gordon had made the usual jokes about putting padding on the furniture for John's shins sake, none of which had helped John's mood. Not that he had shown the discomfort, or at least tried not to.

John walked out side, maybe sitting under the night sky, looking up at his stars would help. That was when he noticed something peculiar, that was when John, who knew the night sky like the back of his hand, noticed that something was wrong, stars seemed to be missing, then one went out before his very eyes. Like someone was flicking switches, stars started to go out. 

John sat up, that wasn't right, even if stars were dying it would take years for the result to reach earth. He ran to his telescope, tripping once on the stairs, but he kept going, looking through and seeing stars disappear until...his stomach lurched. Scott came in to see what the fuss was all about, "What's wrong John? Why the rush?" John looked up from his telescope, his face white, his features drawn. "There are no stars.."


End file.
